Malphite/Ability Details
Abilities |firstdetail = Seismic Shard is a targeted ability that sends a shard of rock at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage and slowing it on impact. For the next 4 seconds, Malphite's movement speed is increased by the same flat amount lost by the target. *As long as Seismic Shard impacts its target, Malphite's movement speed is increased for the full duration of 4 seconds even if: **The target dies, either to Seismic Shard or during the slow, **The target removes the slow with crowd control removal such as . **The slow's duration is reduced by tenacity and other forms of crowd control reduction. *The bonus movement speed granted to Malphite is always equal to what amount of movement speed Seismic Shard's target would have lost from the slow, even if the slow was not applied. |secondname = Brutal Strikes |secondinfo = (Passive): Malphite's autoattacks will splash, dealing a percentage of his attack damage to nearby enemies. *'Splash radius from target:' 200 |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondsinglepic = yes |secondinfo2 = (Active): Increases Malphite's armor and attack damage by a percentage for 6 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 14 seconds |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Brutal Strikes passively causes Malphite's autoattacks to deal a percentage of their damage as physical damage to enemy units in a radius around the attacked target. When activated, Brutal Strikes is a self-target ability that increases Malphite's armor and attack damage by a percentage for 6 seconds. *Brutal Strikes' activation has no cast time and does not interrupt Malphite's previous orders. * Brutal Strikes' splash damage can hit stealthed enemy champions, but it will not reveal them. * Brutal Strikes' splash damage is amplified by critical strikes. |thirdname = Ground Slam |thirdinfo = (Active): Malphite slams the ground, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and reducing their attack speed for 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 7 seconds *'Diameter of AoE:' 400 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Ground Slam is a point blank area of effect ability that deals magic damage and reduces the attack speed of all enemy units in a radius around Malphite. |ultiname = Unstoppable Force |ultiinfo = (Active): Malphite charges to the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area, knocking them into the air and stunning them for 1.5 seconds. Malphite cannot be interrupted during his charge by anything except his own death. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range to center of AoE:' 1000 *'Diameter of AoE:' 325 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Unstoppable Force is a ground targeted area of effect dash ability that causes Malphite to charge to the target location. When he reaches this location all enemy units within the area of effect take magic damage and are knocked up for 1 second, then stunned for 0.5 second. *Unstoppable Force also applies a stun to enemies hit, expiring slightly after the knock-up ends. *During the dash Malphite gains crowd control immunity, but can still take damage. (In season 3, a Rammus can taunt Malphite during his charge which disrupts the ultimate making him walk to Rammus.) }} References Category:Champion Ability Details